Ranma: the RPG
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: Based off of Chibi-Reaper's Naruto: the Videogame. What if Ranma's life were a videogame, imagine what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma: the RPG

1234567890987654321

Ranma looked as he saw the humngus fireball Saffron just launched at him. 'This is it, i'm going to die. It was only a matter of time.' He thought before the fireball engulfed himand everything turned black.

Suddenly a book opened infront of him entitles _Scores_. "Well, this is certantly different. Might as well see what the book means." He opened it up and scores started to list up.

**Made it to 17th birthday: 170 points**

**Total number of wanted fiances, 0: 0 points**

**Learned **_**Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken**_**: 10 points**

**Learned **_**Hiryu Shoten Ha**_**: 10 points**

**Defeated Kuno 780 times: 78 points**

**Learned **_**Umi-sen-ken**_**: 50 points**

**Defeated Herb: 50 points**

**Defeated Orochi: 30 points**

**Learned 20 diffrent martial arts styles: 200 points**

**subtotal: 598**

**Failed to defeat Saffron: -100 points**

**Failed to learn **_**true neko-ken**_**: -50 points**

**Total number of unwanted fiances left, 27: -270 points**

**Failed to marry: -20 points**

**Number of times hit with Mallet-sama, 4000: -40 points**

**Number of times decended into **_**False Neko-ken**_**, 7: -70 points**

**Unable to overcome **_**Full Body Cat's Tounge**_** without Pheonix Pill: -100 points**

**Death in battle: -500 points**

**Total: -552 Rating: You Suck!**

**Negative Score! Unlocked **_Worthless Ranma!_

"What the hell!" Ranma said as the book faded and was replaced with a spectacular Title Screen stating Ranma: the RPG. Followed by New Game, Load, and Options. "So, my life is a videogame? Cool." Ranma clicked Load and found that there were no files. "Oh, right since I never saved I have no save files." He then clicked New Game and found himself in a room with hundreds of statues of him.

He looked at a few of them like **Magic Ranma**, **Demon Ranma**, **Masu Ranma**, and **Pirate Ranma**; found he couldn't play them as they had locks on their chests and no features. He eventually made his way to two that had features they were **Basic Ranma**, and **Worthless Ranma**. He decided to look at the plaques to see if they had discriptions.

**Basic Ranma**

_Silghtly above average in Ki and exceptional in Martial Arts, __**Basic Ranma**__ is the most general of the Ranma archtypes._

**Worthless Ranma**

_Just like the name implies, __**Worthless Ranma**__ is utterly worthless, no talent in Ki or Martial Arts or anything for that matter, but making himself unnoticed. Points generally double when playing, as it would be too dificult otherwise._

"Well, better go with my original life." Ranma said and selected **Basic Ranma**.

"Congradulations Mrs. Saotome. It's a boy."

1234567890987654321

Ranma landed back in front of the statues and he realized that he was lucky to endure the Neko-ken the first time. "Well, it seems that nothing actually changes unless I change it. Useful, kinda." Ranma said as he decided to look at the Unlocking Requirements of some of the other Statues. He also discovered that while he still had knowledge of the techniques, he needed to retrain in them in order to use them.

**Masu Ranma**

_Locked. Meet 'the greatest scientific genius in the universe.' and impress her. End with Positive score_

**Battlemage Ranma**

_Locked. Unlock __**Magic Ranma**__, recieve 10th Dan ranking and complete schooling. End with positive score._

**Magic Ranma**

_Locked. Learn 12 spells. End with positive score._

**Overlord Ranma**

_Locked. Encounter Overlord and enter service. End with positive score._

**Swordsman Ranma**

_Locked. Defeat Herb and Saffron using swords._

Ranma sighed at looking at the requests of some of them. "These might take some work, and who the hell is the greatest scientific genius in the universe?" Ranma sighed. "Might as well try and unlock some of these, but wich one should I do first?"

1234567890987654321

A/N: Please review and tell me which do you think Ranma should try unlocking first. Also I'm baseing this off of Chibi-Reaper's Naruto: The Videogame.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This page will list all of the forms of Ranma I have and their requirements. Also Magic Ranma and Swordsman Ranma are tied for first.

Basic Ranma: Tier 1

_Silghtly above average in Ki and exceptional in Martial Arts, Basic Ranma is the most general of the Ranma archtypes._

**Skills:**

**Ki: 4**

**Martial Skill: 5**

**Magic: 2**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 2**

**Brains: 2**

**Charm: 4**

Worthless Ranma: Tier 1

_Just like the name implies, Worthless Ranma is utterly worthless, no talent in Ki or Martial Arts or anything for that matter, but making himself unnoticed. Points generally double when playing, as it would be too dificult otherwise. Easy to unlock._

To Unlock: End with negative score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 1**

**Martial Skill: 1**

**Magic: 1**

**Speed: 1**

**Weapon Skill: 1**

**Brains: 1**

**Charm: 1**

Magic Ranma: Tier 1

_This Ranma has been acepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An early archtype for those who want to learn magic. Easy to unlock_

To Unlock: Learn 12 Spells. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 3**

**Martial Skill: 3**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 2**

**Brains: 3**

**Charm: 3**

Swordsman Ranma: Tier 1

_This Ranma is a master of swords. The easiest Weapon Master to unlock._

To Unlock: Defeat Herb and Saffron useing swords. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 2**

**Martial Skill: 2**

**Magic: 3**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 5**

**Brains: 2**

**Charm: 3**

Battlemage Ranma: Tier 3

_This Ranma combines martial skill with magic. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Magic Ranma, recieve 10th Dan ranking in 5 Martial and Weapon arts and finish schooling. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 3**

**Martial Skill: 5**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 5**

**Brains: 4**

**Charm: 4**

Masu Ranma: Tier 2

_Created by the 'Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe' to be her son. Medium to unlock._

To Unlock: Meet 'The Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe' and impress her. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 4**

**Martial Skill: 3**

**Magic: 4**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 4**

**Brains: 5**

**Charm: 2**

Neko-Demon Ranma: Tier 2

_This Ranma fused with the spirit of the neko-ken and has lived in the demon world. Medium to unlock._

To Unlock: Learn the true Neko-ken. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 5**

**Martial Skill: 4**

**Magic: 3**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 3**

**Brains: 3**

**Charm: 2**

Pirate Ranma: Tier 3

_This Ranma sails the sea in search of the treasure One Piece. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Thief Ranma, Steal 600000000 Yen, Buy Boat. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 4**

**Martial Skill: 5**

**Magic: 2**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 4**

**Brains: 2**

**Charm: 5**

Kaito Ranma: Tier 4

_This Ranma is a Phantom Thief. Very Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Thief Ranma, Unlock Magic Ranma, Steal 20 Ancient Treasures. Don't get caught. Master Umi-sen-ken. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 3**

**Martial Skill: 3**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 3**

**Brains: 5**

**Charm: 5**

Thief Ranma: Tier 1

_This Ranma is skilled in the art of thievery, Stealing earns points. Easy to unlock._

To Unlock: Steal 7000000 Yen before 16th birthday. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 2**

**Martial Skill: 3**

**Magic: 2**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 2**

**Brains: 4**

**Charm: 5**

Overlord Ranma: Tier 5

_This Ranma is the overlord of the netherworld. Extremely Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Demon Ranma, Unlock all Tier 1 Ranmas, Meet King Krichevskoy and enter service, Charm Etna, Get Laharl to make you his sucessor. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 5**

**Martial Skill: 5**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 5**

**Brains: 5**

**Charm: 5**

Z Fighter Ranma: Tier 2

_This Ranma fights to defend Earth from forces that wish to conquer or destroy it. Medium to unlock._

To Unlock: Defeat Saffron, learn 6 ki attacks. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 5**

**Martial Skill: 5**

**Magic: 2**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 2**

**Brains: 3**

**Charm: 3**

Lycan Ranma: Tier 1

_This Ranma was born a lycan. Easy to unlock._

To Unlock: Meet the Diggers, Go to Jade. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 3**

**Martial Skill: 4**

**Magic: 4**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 2**

**Brains: 3**

**Charm: 4**

Ninja Ranma: Tier 3

_This Ranma was trained as a ninja. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Thief Ranma, Master Umi-Sen-Ken. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 4**

**Martial Skill: 3**

**Magic: 2**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 3**

**Brains: 3**

**Charm: 5**

Medic Ranma: Tier 1

_This Ranma is trained in healing a person. Easy to unlock._

To Unlock: Learn medicine from Tofu-sensei. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 4**

**Martial Skill: 3**

**Magic: 3**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 3**

**Brains: 4**

**Charm: 4**

Trainer Ranma: Tier 2

_This Ranma is a Pokemon Trainer. Medium to unlock._

To Unlock: Travel to Pokearth. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 3**

**Martial Skill: 4**

**Magic: 2**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 4**

**Brains: 3**

**Charm: 4**

Tamer Ranma: Tier 2

_This Ranma is a digidestined. Medium to unlock._

To Unlock: Travel to the Digital World. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 4**

**Martial Skill: 5**

**Magic: 2**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 2**

**Brains: 2**

**Charm: 4**

Ranko: Tier 1

_This Ranma was born a girl. Easy to unlock._

To Unlock: Spend a total of 10 years in girl form. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 4**

**Martial Skill: 5**

**Magic: 2**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 2**

**Brains: 2**

**Charm: 4**

Sailor Mercury: Tier 3

_This Ranma is the reborn form of the princess of Mercury. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Ranko, Master Soul of Ice. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 2**

**Martial Skill: 2**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 3**

**Weapon Skill: 2**

**Brains: 5**

**Charm: 4**

Sailor Venus: Tier 3

_This Ranma is the reborn form of the princess of Venus. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Ranko, date 5 guys and 3 girls. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 3**

**Martial Skill: 4**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 3**

**Weapon Skill: 3**

**Brains: 2**

**Charm: 5**

Sailor Moon: Tier 3

_This Ranma is the reborn form of the princess of Selene. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Ranko, Defeat 5 youma. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 4**

**Martial Skill: 2**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 2**

**Brains: 2**

**Charm: 4**

Sailor Mars: Tier 3

_This Ranma is the reborn form of the princess of Mars. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Ranko, Overcome Full-Body Cat's Tongue Point without the Pheonix Pill. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 4**

**Martial Skill: 2**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 3**

**Weapon Skill: 2**

**Brains: 3**

**Charm: 4**

Sailor Nemesis: Tier 3

_This Ranma is the reborn form of the princess of Nemesis. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Ranko, Defeat with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 4**

**Martial Skill: 4**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 3**

**Brains: 2**

**Charm: 3**

Sailor Jupiter: Tier 3

_This Ranma is the reborn form of the princess of Jupiter. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Ranko, make a garden flourish. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 3**

**Martial Skill: 4**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 3**

**Brains: 4**

**Charm: 5**

Sailor Saturn: Tier 4

_This Ranma is the reborn form of the princess of Saturn. Very Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Ranko, become a nurse, don't fight.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 5**

**Martial Skill: 1**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 2**

**Weapon Skill: 5**

**Brains: 4**

**Charm: 4**

Sailor Uranus: Tier 3

_This Ranma is the reborn form of the princess of Uranus. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Ranko, win 10 races. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 3**

**Martial Skill: 5**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 4**

**Brains: 3**

**Charm: 5**

Sailor Neptune: Tier 3

_This Ranma is the reborn form of the princess of Neptune. Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Ranko, become a famous musician. End with positive score.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 3**

**Martial Skill: 2**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 4**

**Weapon Skill: 4**

**Brains: 4**

**Charm: 5**

Sailor Pluto: Tier 5

_This Ranma is the reborn form of the princess of Pluto. Extremely Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock Ranko, Unlock All other Sailors.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 5**

**Martial Skill: 5**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 5**

**Brains: 5**

**Charm: 5**

Chaos Ranma: Tier 5

_This Ranma has asended to becoming the Avatar of Chaos. Extremely Hard to unlock._

To Unlock: Unlock all other Ranmas, Defeat Saffron, Stop Crystal Tokyo. End with score of at least 1000000000 points.

**Skills:**

**Ki: 5**

**Martial Skill: 5**

**Magic: 5**

**Speed: 5**

**Weapon Skill: 5**

**Brains: 5**

**Charm: 5**


	3. Magic Ranma Arc 1

A/N: Alright, I'm going to start this earlier than normal since I just got a good idea. Normally I'd wait until one choice got at least 10 votes, but very few people are voting, and my idea I had just before bed inspired me. So here's where the votes stand. Magic Ranma 6 votes, Swordsman Ranma 4 votes, Masu Ranma 2 votes, Overlord Ranma 2 votes, Battlemage Ranma 1 vote, Demon Ranma 1 vote, Lycan Ranma 1 vote, Medic Ranma 1 vote, and Thief Ranma 1 vote. So here's the Magic Ranma Arc. Also note that all of these spells are for the Dungeons and Dragons RPG.

**Magic Ranma Arc Chapter 1**

"Well, I guess since i'm around magic all the time i'll unlock Magic Ranma first." Ranma said as he reread the unlocking requirements of all of the Ranmas. He reached out and touched Basic Ranma again.

1234567890987654321

"Congradulatiuons Mrs. Saotome, it's a boy!"

1234567890987654321

"Oyaji! I can't believe you did this!" Yelled a feminine voice as we come onto the scene of a panda and a busty red head fighting on a rainy street. 'Boy it was for the best, everything I do is always for your best.' *Flip* 'Besides who knows you might like her.' said the sign the panda was holding. "What gives you the right to decide my life! Shockkingu Hagi!" said the girl as she made the index and middle fingers of her right hand move in a half circle with a jagged line instead of a straight one. She then rushed forward and grabbed the panda's right arm and it got a bad shock, even worse since it was raining. "Baka Oyaji, never decide something for me." she said before she kicked the panda's side and it let out a whine. _'Geez, baka oyaji really wants me to go to the Tendo's huh.'_ The girl then picked up the panda and dragged it to a nearby clinic.

1234567890987654321

Tofu-sensei heard a knocking at the door and went to open the door, when he did he saw a busty redhead carrying a panda. "Hey doc, can we wait out the storm here?" asked the redhead. "I guess it's okay." said Tofu-sensei as he scratched his head. "Thanks, and can I have some hot water too?" she asked. "Of course, forgive my rudeness i'm Tofu-sensei, the head at this clinic." Tofu-sensei said as he gave her the hot water. "Thanks, i'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this." she said right before she dumpped the water on herself and turned into a well-built boy with shoulder-length black hair. "You must've been to Jusenkyo, amazing. I've heard of it, but i've never met anyone whose been there." Tofu-sensei said amazed. "Well Tofu-sensei, it's a long story," Ranma said, "It starts when my fat panda of a father decided to take me from home on a long training trip when I was 2."

1234567890987654321

"Wow. What a story, it seems you have faced many challanges in your life. I have a scroll for you, it was given to me as payment for an operation I did several years ago, but I couldn't read it, maybe you can make some use of it." Tofu-sensei said after he heard Ranma's life story. Ranma opened the scroll and found he couldn't read it. "Just great, Nou Rangu!" He said as he moved his right index and pinky clockwise and drew a circle. "That's better." He said and read the scroll. _'Amazing this is a scroll for Obscuring Mist. Now I have my 9th spell, just 3 more until I unlock Magic Ranma.'_ "What was that spell you just cast?" Tofu-sensei asked. "It was Nou Rangu, it allows me to understand any language for 10 minutes." Ranma said.

"Well, looks like we have to be going, the rain is lessening. Seeya Tofu-sensei." Ranma said as he picked up his Father, whom hadn't regained conciousness and left the clinic and headed toward the Tendos house.

1234567890987654321

Ranma and his father soon arrived at the Tendo dojo. Ranma having pulled out an umbrella to protect himself from the rain. Ranma then knocked on the door. "Hello, welcome to the Tendo dojo, you must be Ranma." said a tall slender man with long black hair and a thin moustashe. "Yes, and you must be Tendo-san. My father will be coming later." Ranma said as he walked inside pulling the panda along. "So you must be Ranma, i'm Nabiki. So why don't we go and discuss the engagement privately?" said a girl with her hair in a pageboy style. "I would rather discuss this with you and your sisters, so that I may be able to choose wisely." Ranma countered. "Very well, hunky and smart, a great combination." Nabiki said as she led him to the dining room.

There Ranma saw a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and a girl with long dark blue hair in the same style. "These are my sisters Kasumi," she said pointing to the brown haired girl, "and Akane." She then pointed to the blunette. "Well then, my name is Ranma Saotome and I think we should discuss this arrangement." Ranma said. "What arrangement? Your just a pervert who wants to get into our pants, just like all boys!" Akane yelled. "Well, looks like Akane's forfeiting her chance for you." Nabiki said. "Well, I can't choose just by knowing your names, we'll have to get to know each other, so I will stay here for a few months and if none of us click then I'll leave and we can forget about this. I will have you know though my father made many more promises to many other women, but if you treat me like a prize to be won you will lose me forever." Ranma said seriously. "Alright well, why don't you go take a shower, you must be tired from your trip." Kasumi said. "Arigato Kasumi-san." Ranma said as he got up and went to the bathroom.


End file.
